


imbroglio

by fishydwarrows



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, One Shot, dont ever let me marathon captain america movies ever again, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imbroglio: an altercation or complicated situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	imbroglio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts), [baggvinshield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baggvinshield/gifts), [ofshadowsandstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofshadowsandstars/gifts).



> imbroglio: an altercation or complicated situation

The shield drops without a sound. He feels it should make a sound. There’s nothing. Just the ringing in his ears as he raises his fist high. He’s poised to beat the enemy senseless. 

 

He doesn’t move.

 

 

-

 

 

His fist hits the shield with a deafening  _ clang.  _ He looks into the eyes of his target. It’s like they’re burning. Like looking at the sun. He recognizes the feeling.

 

 

-

 

 

Bucky looks at Steve. He has to do this. For both of them. 

 

They put him back in cryofreeze.

 

 

-

 

 

He kicks the bully in the stomach and drops him like a sack of potatoes. He runs to Steve. So small. Not frightened. But  _ so goddamn small _ . Blood crusts his nose and sweat damps his forehead. It was then Bucky knew he was done for.

 

 

-

 

 

He sees Steve. Standing in front of the mirror. His head barely reaching the chin of the faceless soldier.  _ Stay _ . He wants to say.  _ Stop trying and just stay. _ Instead he saunters up and puts his arm around Steve’s shoulder and says everything and nothing.

 

 

-

 

 

They inject him with things. Funny blue liquid.  _ Don’t touch me!  _ They poke him. _ Nonononono Please!  _ Cut him.  _ What is your name? Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Where will the Allied forces strike next? Go to hell. _ They bleed him. Sometimes he falls asleep. Sometimes he’s awake through  _ everything _ . In his mind, the only thing keeping him going, is that Steve isn’t there. Watching.  _ He’s safe.  _

 

 

-

 

 

_ Let’s hear it for Captain America!  _ He yells. He smiles at Steve, and then sees  _ her,  _ smiling back at his sunshine. When Steve looks away his smile drops. 

 

 

-

 

 

_ Bucky?  _ The man is familiar. There’s heartbreak in his eyes. The Winter Soldier feels a burning in his chest.  _ Who the hell is Bucky?  _ He spits. The man’s face crumples, and something inside the Soldier does too.

 

 

-

 

 

Tony hits Steve.

 

He hits back.

 

 

-

 

 

They cling together. The two of them. On the floor of their ratty apartment. It’s freezing. Steve is shivering and wheezing. Bucky is terrified what will happen if it becomes quiet.

 

 

-

 

 

He grabs his backpack and runs. Memories are hidden away in the small pack. All he has. That and the burning in his chest. That and the sun.

 

 

-

 

 

Bucky wakes with snow on his face. It’s powder, like flour. He can’t feel his body. He moves his head and looks down. He feels dizzy. Out of place. All he sees is mingled red and white and the blue sky. He thinks of home. He thinks of  _ Steve. _

 

 

-

 

 

The man falls. The Winter Soldier clings to the metal of the helicarrier. But it’s Bucky who dives down after him.

 

 

-

 

 

Steve reaches out his hand. Bucky tries. Oh, he tries. But, he can’t. He never could.

 

He falls. And thinks. _ Goodbye love. _

 

 

-

 

 

_ The man on the bridge. _

 

No answer.

 

_ Who was he? _

 

Empty words.

 

_ But I knew him. _

 

_ I knew him. _

 

**_I knew him._ **

 

Everything disappears.

 

The mission remains.

 

 

-

 

 

Bucky claps Steve on the back.

 

_ I’m with you, ‘til the end of the line, pal. _

  
He means it with every fabric of his being.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @fishfingersandscarves


End file.
